Night fury
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: My name is Henry Hoddock and I am the weakest person a live. Henry (hiccup) haddock is well a hiccup but one day when a accident gave him powers he must become someone else he must something else
1. The start

**Right the start off this story I NEED A NAME fuck right I'll think of one or fifty let's just say when chp 10 comes out the name will prob change -sigh-**

**Hiccups POV **

My name is Henry Horrendous Haddock what a name I know. But some times I like to I'm a superhero's alter ego you know like Peter Parker or Bruce Banner or J Jhonah Jamison I know last one not a hero but the letter are right. Anyway I know I won't ever be like a hero unless sarcasm and nepotism is a superpower.

I was born into a rich family the Haddocks are known for the one of the highest manufactureing company's in all of the world so I'm like really rich but I don't brag it's not MY money it's my dad the CEO of Haddock industry

My dad and I are not close I don't even get a birthday card. But it wasn't always like that we were super close but then my mother. He said I was crazy I was lying. When I was seven years I woke up to all the liquids in my room floating then I heard a laugh that was not my dads so I went to infestigate and I saw my mum and the floor bleeding but alive there was four people two big and strong one kid and a lancky teen "Drago please don't" my mother pleaded then some one heard me they turned around and the kid threw knives at me I ducked and ran to my room then there was a blinding light a roar that sounded out of this world and my mother was gone that 13 was years ago I'm 20 now and my dad thinks I know something and I'm lying about what I saw.

The therapist told me it was his way of dealing with the loss and eventually he will stop blaming me and start blaming himself and that when he does he will need someone to talk to him and keep him in check and one day he will realize it's not my fault or his it's whoever took her's fault.

The therapist also said I remember seeing that as a way to put past my trauma but I know what I saw the scar on my cheek from when I just got out of the way of the knifes is my evidence. I have devoted nearly one million dollars on trying to find out what happened machines in my head everything but nothing.

I was walking out in the road head down thinking. it's pretty public road because I may be rich but I'm no where near famous. As I walked I didn't look at the street and nearly got hit by a cop car the sirens went on and off quickly I stopped walking and looked back thankfully it was Gerald (gobber) mulch

"Officer Mulch hows the wife?" I say sarcastically He looks at me "No sass Henry your wanted at the station" he say's. "Oh yay can I at least sit in the front?" I ask "no" he reply's. I sit in the back of the cruiser getting odd looks from people I may not be famous but everyone knows who I am. Sadly.

We finally got to the station and I had to go see the captain I went up and knocked on the door "Enter" he said so I went in.

"Captain Hofferson how may I help? you need me to be the sketch artist again?" I ask "no. This one is more personal" I look at him with confusion "what do you want me to do?" I received some disturbing mail in the post today it was some people threatening my daughter" he said "Well I pity the fool that try's to touch Astrid sir" I reply. "Haddock you have one of the most secure places in Berk as a house and you live completely alone besides your 24/7 security team". "Ok...?" I ask "I would like it if you let my daughter stay there till I get the people threatening her" he says "would that be okay Mr Haddock?" He asks " Well sir Astrid and I have been frenemys for a while but if you think she's in danger then...okay." I say he smiles "Thank you Henry" "So did the threats come with a sign name?" I ask. "Uhhh. Actually yeah Drago". My face paled my heart picked up my breathing _oh great a panic attack yay me _my mind said. Cap was next to me tellling me to breath when I recovered enough to talk he asked what happened " Sir if Drago is threatening Astrid I think your family is not safe" "why?" He asked "Drago was there that night. Drago is the one who took my mum."

**Right that was the first chp please review even if you hate it.**


	2. the move in

**Hey I'm back I wanted to focus a lot of time in the story. for the one that said it yes I was trying to take the intros from the cw. And thanks who said I had a typo on the description I'll fix that. **

**Hiccups POV**

**-twelve years earlier-**

Today marked the one year anniversary of my mother disappearing. I still held out hope that she was okay but I was told not to keep my hopes up. My father was distant he had asked my best friends dad if I could stay with them for the week. He of course said yes. They were understanding that I needed to be alone. But I was mainly upset cause dad leaved me when I needed him the most.

"So how are you Hiccup?" Francis asked. "I'm fine Fish. I replied. "Henry Francis dinners on the table". Gerald yelled. We ran into the kitchen. "Thanks dad" Fish said. "Thanks Gobber" I said. "Your welcome kids" he replied.

We ate dinner and the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT." Gobber yelled. I sneaked around the corner to see who it was and I heard.

"So glad you could come" Gobber had told the stranger. "I assume you are picking her up at the same time tomorrow and I'll drop of Francis" Gobber stated

As they walked around the corner they saw me it was Gobber and a girl with azure blue eyes and blond hair tied in a braid. I was amazed that some one could be so beautiful.

We went into the kitchen and I whispered to fishlegs "she's so hot". He looked at me slightly angry. While I was confused why he gave such a evil glare. Gobber said. "Hiccup. This is Francis's little sister Astrid" I looked at Fish and smiled awkwardly. "Hi" I heard I looked and seen Astrid had said it to me. "Hey" I said back.

**-present day-**

**Hiccups POV **

I went back to the apartment but called ahead. "Hey. Smith the head chef likes to clean right" I asked over the phone. "Well yes you should know that sir she has been asking you if she can clean you apartment every bloody day" he said back "Good tell her she can clean up. oh and what's her name?" "It's Monica sir and she'll be delighted"

I came back to see the whole place spotless Holy shit! This is good by then Monica came back out "oh hey sir nearly finished here my sue chef has prepared your meals"

"Monica this is fantastic thank you" "your welcome sir my husband likes to make jokes about it all the time". "Jokes about what?" I ask "my cleaning" she replies "oh well if you ever want double pay you're always welcome to clean if you like". "Double pay?" She asked shocked. "Yep" I respond "talk it over with your husband and tell me tomorrow" as she leaves I look around it looks like a new apartment. Then someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door to see her still the most beautiful woman I ever met. "Hey Astrid" "Hey Hiccup" "please come in" I say. She comes in and looks around. "Wow nice place" she says impressed. "Well mi cases su cassa" I say she rolls her eyes. "Do you have any stuff to bring up?" I ask. "No just this duffel bag with clothes toothbrush and toothpaste" I look at her she seems slightly annoyed but happy at the same time. I was about ask something else when my phone went of. "Sorry need to take this" she simply nodded.

"Hey what's up?" I ask "sir the machine is ready." My head scientist told. "I'm on my way" I went up to Astrid and quickly called Gerald. "Gerald can you show Astrid around and let her get comfortable" I ordered. "Yes sir" he replied. Astrid looked at me confused. "Sorry something came up in the lab I'll be right back" I say while running out.

**Astrid's POV **

**12 years earlier **

I was told we were visiting my brother Francis so I was really excited. I packed my gear and got moving when we arrived at the house I was giddy we rang the bell I heard dad scream "I'LL GET IT" my mother and I were welcomed in by my Father my parents split when me and Francis were three. They decided that sense Francis got on better with dad and i got on better with mom they decided that i go with mom and Francis goes with dad.

"So glad you could come" Dad had said to me smiling as i smiled back "i assume you are picking her up at the same time tomorrow and i'll drop of Francis" he said looking at my mom. My mom nodded and walked off she did not talk with my Father. because when she re-married on the same day her husband to be was arrested for possession of a illegal drug guess who the arresting officer was. My Dad. i went in to the huse and when i turned to go into the sitting room i saw a boy he had brown hair green eyes greener the grass he was kinda cute. we walked in and i saw whisper something to Francis he glared at him and the cut boy looked so confused. Then my dad said "Hiccup this is Francis's little sister Astrid i saw him make an awkward smile he was so cute.

I didn't know what to say so i just said "hi" he looked at me and said "hi" back at me

**-present day-**

When my step-father told me there was a threat i didn't take it seriously he gets threats all the time this was the first time i was threatened he told me he was going to ask Hiccup if i could stay with him and i wanted to go to his house sorry penthouse but i was not scared. he came back the next and told the whole family to come down stairs i then noticed Francis and Gobber was here to I was very confused then my dad spoke when everyone was here

"I have spoke with Hiccup Astrid he said you're more then welcome at his house. And before you say something me and your mother are leaving town" i was confused

"why" i asked

"because i told Hiccup who signed the threat note. he told me that Drago was the last name he heard his mother say before...you know"

my mother spoke up "Honey Hiccup was young when this happened are you sure he actually heard that name?" she asked

"look all i know is that i soon as i said the name he had a panic attack"my dad stated

Gobber looked surprised "He hasn't had one since he was ten"

"we go tonight" my father stated.

**-Hiccups POV-**

I drove my Lamborghini to the lab i probably ran like three red lights. i got to the lab and parked then i ran to the machine i ran past the chemistry lab when i stopped i saw three dead guards all with knife's sticking out of the torsos with blood coming from their mouths and hearts from where they were stabbed. i picked up one of there guards guns and moved forward but as i moved all of the liquids in the labs started to levitate out of the glass. my heart was racing i was sweating when i got their i saw four men one had a knife in each hand and a small attempt at a beard two were big men each had a long black beards and was small and skinny who looked nervous and scared but like he was not scared of the men but of something else. they were looking at me.

"Hiccup Haddock we meet again." one of them said.

"Which one of you bitches is Drago" i said with no fear. one of the men stepped forward i pointed the gun at him

" i am Drago Bloodfist and i do hate guns. SHELLSHOCKER" all of sudden my gun was out of my hands and in the hand of a man but i could not see his face or body for that matter he was vibrating so fast and his eyes were glowing red. i looked at the floor and noticed all the bullets were balanced on the floor in a straight line

"How?" i ask shock on my face

"not yet young Haddock" Shellshocker said i noticed that my machine was going off

"See ya Hiccup" they said as they vanished through a portal and as the portal opened i heard a roar that i heard when i was a kid.

Then the machine blew

**-Astrids POV-**

i heard from here BOOM! the whole penthouse shook then the energy wave hit me and knocked me back and then knocked me out. By the time i woke up the penthouse had stopped shaking but everything was on the floor except the tv i went to it and turned it on

_"Breaking news the son of multi-billionaire was found at what is assumed the starting point for what people say is the biggest explosion ever covering the whole city it is still unconfirmed if Henry had anything to do with the explosion the the first responding team confirmed there were body with knifes in them and sense this is Henry's lab it is highly unlikley he killed them but the lab piece that blew seemed to take in the electricity of a two block radius and the medical team said that all that electricity hit Henry at the same time and it is a miracle he is alive. we will keep you updated on what happens."_

i dropped the remote and sat down crying Hiccup is one of best friends well best frenemy. i ran to the hospital and i got there quicker then normal like i ran faster or something but i didn't think much on it and went to Hiccups room to hear the machine checking his heart go BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE the doctors ran to the bed and couldn't get a steady heart beet when someone in a wheel chair came up and talked to the doctors. He looked at me and asked

"are you friends with this kid?" he asked i nodded

he came over to me and stuck out his hand

"Astrid" i say

he smiled and replied "Viggo Grimborn"

**here is a new chp i just want to say thank you for the nice reviews. and the comments to help me with writing better. and to explain the machine that went BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE well its that machine you that goes beeb beeb beeb beeb to check heart when someones heart stops it goes BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	3. powers

**Hey i am so happy with this story. So I'm super paranoid of ruining it. **

**Astrid's POV 9 months later**

Its been nine months sense the machine exploded Hiccup is still in a coma but Dr Grimborne is extremely positive that he will wake up. Dr Grimborne came to the hospital he said some things to the Doctor and they let him take Hiccup to Edge Labs. i went with them after introducing myself to him. Dad and Francis came shortly after. Mala and Dagur are in the labs helping. my phone suddenly rings.

_"Hey babe" he said _

"Hey" i reply

"how are you?" he asked

"Fine babe"i reply when i see Dagur drive up to me.

"Hey Eret I'll have to go see you for dinner tonight"i say getting into the car

"okay see you at 7" he said

i hang up the phone and I thank Dagur for waiting for me to finish the call. He looks at me and says "He's up" in a nonchalant voice. I look up from my phone and stares at his eyes. Does he mean what i think he means?

"what!?" i ask hopeful.

"He's up" he says with a grin. i look at him smiling like a lunatic.

"Hiccups up? he's awake? out of the coma?" I ask rapid fire mode.

"Yes" he says driving at like 90 km/h to get to the lab. I am so happy i could not wait so when we got to one of like ten stop lights because of construction i hopped out of the car. And ran

i heard him say "WAIT- oh i was afraid she would do that"

i went to a distant building that was abandoned i looked around no one was here so i ran but a different type of running lightning spread all around me blue and yellow. and i started running going faster and faster 80 km/h 90 100 200 250 km/h the fastest i could run without blacking out but it's progress two days ago i could only run 175 km/h

i get to the lab in like 10 seconds. i saw Mala outside.

"Ahh you super sped here Dagur Owes me 20 Bucks." she said upon my arrival.

"you did always know me better." i respond.

"Astrid." Mala said now looking serious

"Henry's...changed" she says

"He got powers?" i ask

"Yes. He's like you."

"Me? he has super speed"

"No" said a voice behind me i look behind me to see who said it to see Hiccup

"HICCUP" i scream happy to see him. i run and hug him.

"Hey Astrid" he says wrapping his arms around me. i look at him and hit him square on the arm.

"that's for scaring me" i say

"Ow. i see somethings don't change" he says sarcastically. I wrap my arms around him again. and pull away

"That's for waking up" i say

he smirks

"Follow" he says walking away.

we walk into the lab where i see three whiteboards all with writing on them.

"Right as i was saying" Hiccup says.

"I was doing research it turns out me and Astrid share a really rare blood type that is the same as any other blood but combined with the elements in my machine a micro cell activated and the electricity coming from what we absorbed in my case three or four buildings in Astrid's my penthouse. the micro cell absorbed it all and is storing it and putting it in with other cells and blood." he says looking at us.

Mala is shocked to say the least she leans over and says

"you didn't tell me he was smart"

"Did i not? oops my bad" i say smirking

"i do have one question" i say

"sure ask away" he says

"if we have the same powers why were you in a coma and i was not." i ask

"Aah a hard question. But even a impossible question can be answered with a simple answer." i heard i turn around to see Dr Grimborne. Come strolling in.

"Hello" we all say in unison.

"Hello all" he says "don't mind me keep going Henry" we all look back to Hiccup.

"Thanks sir." he says

"Alright Astrid an answer to your question. You see it's not the case of our powers its electricity. the reason you didn't go into a coma is because you only absorbed my penthouse's electricity i absorbed four ten story buildings. it means i have more electricity and my body needed time to adapt to the sudden surge of shock while sense there was less in your body it adapted quicker.". he said smirking at Mala's face.

"Oooookay" i say still confused then why am i getting faster i mean like if i have less electricity i should have less speed then you but i can catch up right? wait how fast can he go" i ask taking a gulp of water

"well you can go about 250 he can go about 775" Mala says i spit out my drink all over Hiccup. i look up to him drenched

"sorry...WAIT WHAT!?" i stay still processing it all

"Astrid your getting faster because of me" Hiccup says I look at him

"What" I ask.

"you see when you were around me even when i was in the coma you were absorbing small bits of electricity. which reduced my coma sentence and sped you up of course you can get faster without being around me but its quicker being around me because we now have two cells the super cells and or normal cells our super cells are duplicating increasing our speed by a fraction so we will never run out of electricity." Hiccup says

"oh okay makes sense" i say when my phone goes off to see Dagur calling me.

_"Hello" _

_"Astrid get down to Haddock tower some ones trying to get in and he likes huge and by huge i mean fucking Hulk huge." _

_"on my way" _

_oh and tell Hiccup to pull down the curtain" _he hangs up

"Haddock industries Hulk man thing Hiccup curtain" i say going to my suit yes suit hiccup pulls the curtain down to reveal a slim leather suit full mask in pitch black with a red foot (it's just likes zooms just pitch black with a red foot) i already sped into my suit i say

"you coming" he looks at me and smirks

"sure" in a flash he is dressed and gone.

"so that's what that is like" i say just before running off

alright questions. you see in the nine months Hiccup was in a coma i became a superhero called Stormfly. i stop petty robbers and muggers but that's it this is the first Meta as we call them.

we arrive at Haddock tower and see him and may i say Hulk was the understatement of the year.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Hiccup asks

"Not a clue" it charged at us when Four knives were put through its back and it collapsed dead. we look up to see a man in armor with a logo that looks like knifes through a skull the armor was black but the logo was red.

"YOU" Hiccup screamed

"do we know each other?" he asked Hiccup remembered his mask. he said nothing just charged at him but by the time Hiccup was there the unknown man was gone. after awhile we ran back when we got there Hiccup took off his mask and screamed.

"whats wrong" Dr Grimborne asked The man we saw there killed the big guy and that man he's one of the men that killed my mother and blew up my machine. he the one that left this scar on my face" he said pointing at the small scar on his cheek.

"really? most suspicious." Dr Grimborne said sounding a little angry but suppressed the emotion quickly. he left letting me and Hiccup talk.

**Viggo Grimborne's POV**

"Glad you could all make it i say Drago we have a problem" i say "yeah whats that?" Drago asked R.D, treacherous and slayer all gathered around Slayer killed Night fury's first bad guy BEFORE night fury could beat him" i say pointing at Slayer "I know" drago responded

"What?" i ask

you say night fury is a hero in the future then i would like to stop his rise to fame. it makes him an easier target." he says

"that won't work he's a man with super speed AND we need him famous for the plan to work or I will no longer exist and there will be no one to bring you back from the hell you four were trapped in" i say getting mad

"Okay okay we'll let him be famous then we'll ear him down from top" Drago said

"Alright then if were done here i have a date at seven." Slayer said. he then left as did everyone else i got a text from Astrid saying

"_Had to leave have a date at seven Hiccup went home to see Gobber and Fishlegs see you tomorrow. _

"intriguing" i say to myself. "very intriguing"

**Small note Francis id Fishlegs obviously but Astrid call him Francis or sometimes Fishlegs it depends how she feels or which name i type first. i'll update soon maybe this weekend -Shipmaster7777777777777 **


	4. Hookfang

**Holy shit it's been awhile sorry lost interest in httyd sense httyd3 like OMG THE ENDING but any way I have semi recovered so let's start. Also not entirely sure if I apologized but the name I gave the blurry dude is meant to be shellfire you know after that dragon in race to the edge **

**Hiccups POV **

It's been 3 months sense I woke up and I was still restless I don't why but sense waking up I hate sleeping it seems so...unnecessary. I stood up and looked at the time and seen it was like 4 in the morning. Astrid was still living here but she went out with a friend or something. Shes my teammate who is living with me and we are...friends? I would like to think so considering I trust her with my life... but then again it's Astrid.

The same girl I had a crush on sense I was eight! What am I supposed to do I couldn't get her out of my head her smile her hair her blue eyes those gorgeous eyes.

"Gods it's to early in the morning to spiral Hiccup" I walk to my door and open it and turn in the lights to see well ummmm to see that.

Astrid on the kitchen counter with her top off only a bra on her torso and her legs around the waist of a bigish man maybe he had a small bit off hair on his chin but not a lot his hair was cut thin enough he was obviously a neat freak. His hair was jet black and he had his hair in Astrid almost undoing the braid to say I was pissed was an understatement thankfully Astrid knew my 'what the fuck is going on here!!!!?????' Face so that's when she intervened

"Ok Eret time to go sorry for sending you back this early or late how ever you look at it thanks for coming bye" he was just staring at me in shock not even protesting just dead still as she slammed the door in his face

"Well who needs a coffee in the morning to wake up when I have that to see first thing and well you have that so..." Hiccup stated. He saw her facial expression change from apologetic to dam right murderous another thing he noticed about her. Her mood changes extremely quickly and this was her angry mood You know if you see this mood run and hide and pray she does not find you can of thing. But Hiccup stood his ground(**oh boy)**

"If you are having...Guests over please remain in you room or the guest room. Thanks" he said this and swiftly ran to the kettle (and blocking her reach of the knifes)

"Sorry Henry" she said it sent a chill down his back and made him tense up. Three thing are wrong in that sentence (1) she apologized that means there is more to come. (2) The tone Oh God the tone it was sweet but not sarcastic almost robotic like an AI (3) Henry she called me Henry she only calls me Henry when were on the bad side or our relationship.

Oh right let me explain that well you see or relationship has two sides on one side we're best friends we joke go to movies sneak in to places get caught sneaking into said places and just have a good time 24/7 but then there was the other side.

On that side was when we argued and when we argued did it get bad last time we argued it envolved me on one side of the precinct and her on the other both of us handcuffed and actually had a guard watching us that is how bad it can get.

Mostly were in the middle of the two sides recently we were in the good side now we hit bad we struck bad with a bullseye and the first sign of her going off is Henry always Henry 'sigh'

"To early to argue Astrid brain doesn't work right this time of the day" it was 4 in the morning!

"Why did you come out then!?" She snapped

"To get a coffee and go for a 'run' early" I reply

"I thought you were out with Ruff for the night as well" I added

"Well we just got in so..." she said I raised my eye brow.

"At four in the morning" I say. She looks at me

"what's the fucking problem with me having my boyfriend over!?" She asked. 'Cause I like you a lot and I have since I was eight' ha yeah right like I would say that.

"The fact the was a man in here in my very secure penthouse and you are staying to be protected by me and my security and when a man I do not know has his...hands over you're body my first thought was danger and then concern then I was pissed and I was pissed cause you never told me there would be a guy in the house MY house" I state I know I should not yell but tell me something

If you walked out of your room half a sleep and saw some guy making out with the girl you like would you be pissed.

"Sorry you're right I'm sorry Hiccup I should have told you in advance I was going out on a date"

"Uhhhh your forgiven? Sorry you just never sincerely apologized before am I in the right penthouse?" That received me a punch to the shoulder.

"And P.S I don't need protection" she whispered In my ear. I smirked and we sat down and had something to eat.

It was now like 10 o'clock and we were still chatting when my phone went off I checked it was a emergency notification there's a break in at the local power plant.

"Let's move" I said

"Where to?" She asked

"Follow me" I added before running out we ran quickly to get our suits and to the crime.

The crime scene

May I say doing this day in and day out was quite difficult worth it but difficult.

When we got there we saw a normal man in a pure brown suit with metal lighting bolts. On his helmet I was about to call out when we heard him mutter something we couldn't hear him but I recognized the voice from where though.

I leaned in to get a better listen but accidentally knocked a bar of the shelf I was behind I cringed as I heard the bar hit the ground as I looked up I saw the man start to viberate as I seen it I knew it was him Shellfire I ran down next to him.

"Shellfire" I say with pure hatred. I don't know how I know but I just know he had to do with everything that happened to my mother.

"Mr Haddock nice to see you again" he said through a viberated voice.

If my shock was not evident enough my speechlessness spoke all he had to hear.

"Yes I know I know about Astrid as well and Dagur and Heather I know about ruff and tuff and Fishlegs and Snotlout or should I call them Rachel Trevor Francis And Scott right Henry."

I was speachless even I didn't know Tuffs and Ruffs names (in my defense I met them like twice.

"How!?" I ask By now Astrid was next to me after checking for more baddies

"All in due time Henry" then he ran of

"Look after casualties he's mine" I say and run after him.

I run out the building following his trail until he's in sight again I see him look behind him and I knew he was smirking.

We reach an abandoned dock when we meet eye to blurry red thing he runs right at me I run right at him he throws the first punch I quickly dodge and go under his arm raising my left into a uppercut but he saw this coming and grabbed my hand with his right.

He threw me to the nearest wall and ran up to me punching me multiple time in the stomach then finishes with a upper cut that pushed me into the wall there were cracks on the wall evident from when I slammed into it.

My vision was going black when a Arrow flew out of no where and hit his torso sending him back I fall down onto my knees he looks up and sees what I see.

A bulky guy in red and black he had a metal mask like my own but had miniature horns leaving the top his whole suit was red like it was ready to be put on fire at any moment he looks at me he had an arrow that was on fire pointing at shellfire he looked at the man and pulled back the string and shot it.

Now I know what your thinking but remember he killed my mom and I was weak as fuck so I I had no intention to catch that arrow. But I didn't have to because shellfire caught it broke it in have.

"Hookfang... your early" he said this and ran of I was in no condition to follow.

I looked around and saw the masked man look at me then he shot an arrow at a building but before he could leave I asked

"Wait...who..are..you?" i say between breathes I think my ribs are broken

"Hookfang" was all he said then he left

Astrid then showed up my vision was going black again so I leaned against a wall for support.

"Hiccup are you ok?" She said coming up to me.

"Yeah yeah I'm fi-" then the world went dark

**Somehow I will introduce more hero's like Hookfang most of the time I will make there riders named after there dragons like Astrid is Stormfly but like if Fishlegs joins Which he might not I would proba call him Gronkle and not Meatlug you know but that's all I have to say thanks so much for reading **

**P.S did you guys see Aladdin it was awsome. **

**—Shipmaster777777777777**


End file.
